The letters of the alphabet, numbers and symbols, which are represented by raised dots for the visually impaired to be able to read and write mathematical operations, are indicated with blocks consisting of six dots arranged in a rectangular arrangement comprising two columns of three dots each. The characters are differed from each other depending on the number and position of the raised dots at each block. In mechanisms used for the characters compatible with this method, embossments are made on a flat paper whereby letters, numbers or symbols are written and read.
In these mechanisms, even solving the simplest equations with two unknowns requires performing many steps. For example; these steps are as follows in order: printing the question on the paper and removing the printed paper from the mechanism and reading it, rearranging the read paper into the mechanism and calculating the first unknown mentally, printing the first unknown on the paper, removing the paper from the mechanism and reviewing the operations again, printing the value calculated for the first unknown to the concerned places in the equation, removing the paper again from the mechanism and upon reading the operations calculating the second unknown mentally, printing the second unknown on the paper and calculating the result, removing the paper, where the calculated result is printed, from the mechanism and checking accuracy thereof.
When mathematical operations are being performed by visually impaired, the fact that there are too many steps both takes too much time and causes difficulties in use. Again similarly, visually impaired experience difficulties resembling the above given example in vertical mathematical operations, continued fractions and nested square root operations. These are relatively easy and basic topics in mathematics. In the current conditions, opportunities of a visually impaired person to make advanced mathematical operations such as “derivatives, integrals, limits, proofs” is extremely restricted and thus there is a negative situation of failure of the visually impaired to learn or failure to teach the visually impaired a basic science such as mathematics at a desired level. “Mathematics and geometry device for visually impaired” will, by means of the mechanical system that is developed, enable the visually impaired to correct their mistakes in their operations, revise the operation and place the values they calculate within the operation and thereby save them from the burden of additional operations. In other words, after obtaining the numerical value of the “X” unknown, it will be possible to insert the obtained numerical value in place of the “X” unknown in the equation. The device also serves as a scribble paper. For example, a number mistake made in the operation and a calculation error can be corrected immediately by means of the buttons on the mechanism. Additionally, since the system is comprised of a plurality of lines, simple mathematical operations can be made in the unoccupied parts of the panel and can be applied in the actual operation. This will help reduce time loss which is one of the biggest handicaps for visually impaired during the operations. Currently, the visually impaired should follow the process steps similar to the above given example of “an equation with two unknowns” in all kinds of mathematical problems.
The European patent document no. EP0169959A1 an application known in the state of the art, discloses a Braille print board. In this board, sextet balls which are bulging on the board can be pressed in by a Braille pen and can be raised back when desired. This way it can be used over and over again. After the balls are pressed in by the pen, the balls which protrude from the other surface form embosses on the paper. There is one protective surface between the balls and the paper. This surface prevents the balls from falling from the cells when they are pushed. Additionally, since the letters and the numbers are formed by protrusion of the balls from the other surface, the same writing can be printed on a new piece of paper. This is a kind of mechanical Braille photocopy device. However, when mathematical operations are desired to be made in this device, the paper should be removed from the mechanism over and over again in order to follow each step and since the writing is printed on the paper, no changes can be made on the same paper. In any case, this device does not involve the present field in terms of its function and purpose.
The International patent document no. WO2012028157, an application known in the state of the art, discloses a Braille panel for performing arithmetic mathematical operations. In the said invention, when the numbers, which have been made into keys, are pressed; numbers are raised in the middle region and calculations can be made with it just like a kind of calculator. However there is no explanation in the said invention regarding making corrections similar to the functions provided in the “Mathematics and Geometry Device for Visually Impaired”. The “Mathematics and Geometry Device for Visually Impaired” is configured to facilitate not only arithmetic operations but all kinds of mathematical and geometrical operations.